Imagine
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Quatorze personnages pour cinq pouvoirs… que penseraient-ils s’ils les avaient ? Et non, c’est pas l’Organisation XIII :D


**IMAGINE…**

**Résumé ****:** _Quatorze personnages pour cinq pouvoirs… que penseraient-ils s'ils les avaient ? Et non, c'est pas l'Organisation XIII :D_

**Langue :** French (quelle surprise !)

**Personnage :**Sora

**Genre :** General

**Rating ****:** K+

**Disclaimer :** Cloud Strife et Mickey Mouse

* * *

_**Warning**__**: yaoi.**_

_**Nouvelle fic :D**_

_**Mini-fic tout mimi. Sans tracas :D Allez, on y va ! (C'est hyper court –quatre pages-, je continuerai si vous aimez xD)**_

_**L'idée de cette fic date de très longtemps. Etant donnée qu'elle était à la fin de mon document Word, je l'ai oubliée totalement :D**_

_**C'est pas du grand art, j'avoue que c'était juste pour m'amuser :D**_

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

_**Imagine… tu peux arrêter le temps…**_

Sora resterait volontiers à l'époque où il jouait, enfantin et insouciant, sur les plages, avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Riku voudrait re-goûter au plaisir éternel d'embêter Sora, de le taquiner. Pour finalement lui faire enfin comprendre à quel point il l'aime.

Kairi aimerait revoir sa grand-mère à la Forteresse Oubliée, et en même temps être encore au moment où elle a revu Riku et Sora revenir de leur combat contre Xemnas, et lui retendre la main, encore et encore, avec la vision de son sourire et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle, Naminé, souhaiterait être à cette époque que personne n'a connu, celle où tous les mondes étaient connectés, où personne ne connaissait les Ténèbres ni la guerre, celle qu'elle avait entendu d'une autre oreille que la sienne.

Lui, Roxas, arrêterait le temps pour seulement comprendre les réponses qu'on a données à ses questions.

Et si quelqu'un aurait voulu rester à l'instant où Roxas était parti d'Illusiopolis, pour le garder infiniment près de lui, c'était bien Axel.

Le Supérieur déchu, Xemnas, ressentirait le besoin de revenir dans ses rêves, là où tous les Simili avaient un cœur, où la Lumière et les Ténèbres vivraient en harmonie, et qu'il contrôlerait le monde.

Son alter ego, Ansem le Sans-Cœur, aurait juste envie d'arrêter le sablier pour combattre et tuer le plus de monde possible.

Leur double, Xehanort, aurait simplement souhaité être au moment où lui et ses assistants avaient découvert la Porte des Ténèbres, pour la refermer et la condamner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Son ancien protecteur, le Roi Ansem, voulait recréer le royaume paisible et doux qu'était le Jardin Radieux au début de son règne.

Son homologue, le Roi Mickey, rejoignait le souhait de Naminé en espérant faire éclore un univers en paix et sans danger.

Sa femme, la Reine Minnie, voudrait simplement retourner à faire des fêtes et des bals joyeux, et régner sur les contes de fées.

Donald, le colérique magicien, aimerait épouser Daisy et ne pas avoir à apprendre à un jeune Elu de la Keyblade turbulent comment conduire un vaisseau gummi.

Dingo, le Capitaine des Gardes un peu simplet, resterait tout le temps à dormir au soleil, sur les allées fraîches du Château Disney.

* * *

_**Imagine… tu peux voler…**_

Sora volerait comme une fusée au-dessus de l'horloge du Pays Imaginaire, en compagnie de Peter Pan et de sa jalouse amie Clochette.

Riku retraverserait tout le ventre de Monstro avec Pinocchio, mais cette fois sans vouloir le tuer.

Kairi serait heureuse de survoler les mers d'Atlantica.

Si Naminé avait le pouvoir de voler, elle le donnerait à quelqu'un d'autre car elle préférerait garder les pieds sur terre. Ce ne serait sûrement pas pratique de dessiner en volant.

Quand Roxas saurait s'élever dans les airs, il surmonterait tous les paliers du Dive into a Heart. Il verrait enfin Sora en entier et les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Pour répondre à ses questions, bien sûr.

Axel, lui, se contenterait d'être dans le ciel orangé de la Cité du Crépuscule, pour observer à sa guise les rayons du soleil couchant et le Clocher de la ville.

Xemnas se rapprocherait le plus possible de son rêve, de son Kingdom Hearts.

Ansem et Xehanort n'envisageraient même pas cette possibilité.

Le Roi Ansem visiterait, lui, tous les mondes sans exception.

Le Roi Mickey resterait dans les alentours de son Château avec Minnie.

Donald s'énerverait et ne verrait pas l'utilité d'un tel pouvoir.

Dingo, lui, irait avec Sora voir si tous les habitants du Pays Imaginaire étaient heureux.

* * *

_**Imagine… tu peux changer les gens…**_

Sora rendrait Riku moins renfermé.

Riku rendrait Sora moins extraverti.

Kairi les rendrait tous les deux un peu moins têtus.

Naminé voudrait voir tout le monde heureux.

Roxas voudrait voir Axel être un peu plus attentionné envers lui.

Axel voudrait voir Roxas un peu plus perspicace.

Xemnas souhaiterait que les gens soient plus soumis à sa domination.

Ansem le Sans-Cœur souhaiterait que l'univers soit plus soumis à sa domination.

Xehanort souhaiterait être plus intelligent.

Le Roi Ansem aimerait être plus fort.

Le Roi Mickey aimerait que le Roi Ansem ne soit plus aussi obsédé par la vengeance.

La Reine Minnie aimerait qu'on prête plus d'attention à elle.

Donald serait ravi de pouvoir enlever son accent.

Dingo serait ravi si Donald arrêtait un peu de crier pour rien.

* * *

_**Imagine… tu peux être à deux endroits à la fois…**_

Sora aimerait être à plus de deux endroits à la fois.

Riku aimerait être à la fois à la droite de Sora et à la gauche de Sora.

Kairi souhaiterait vivre sur son Ile du Destin d'adoption et dans son Jardin Radieux natal.

Naminé voudrait plus que tout être à la fois avec Axel et Roxas et également avec Kairi, Sora et Riku.

Roxas se demanderait si ça fonctionnerait s'il mangeait en même temps une glace à l'eau de mer dans la Cité du Crépuscule et dans celle créée par DiZ.

Axel voudrait bien demeurer à la fois près des flammes chères à son cœur et également près d'une tornade blonde non moins chère à son cœur.

Xemnas aimerait sûrement être dans l'ancien laboratoire d'Ansem le Sage et pouvoir surveiller son Illusio-citadelle.

Ansem le Sans-cœur serait pour rester dans la Forteresse Oubliée, et vadrouiller un peu partout dans le même temps.

Xehanort aurait aimé traverser la Porte des Ténèbres, sans perdre son cœur, et sans quitter le château d'Ansem le Sage.

Ce dernier aurait aimé profiter un peu plus du Manoir Oblivion tout à en restant dans le Manoir abandonné de la Cité du Crépuscule.

Le Roi Mickey, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, aimerait aller reluquer les sirènes tout en maintenant une présence honorable au Château Disney.

La Reine Minnie aimerait vaquer à ses occupations de reine tout en suivant son mari.

Donald voudrait d'un côté goûter à des vacances sur l'Ile du Destin et aller combattre des Sans-cœur de l'autre.

Dingo, lui, suivrait Donald parce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée.

* * *

_**Imagine… tu peux être invisible…**_

Sora pourrait enfin attraper les poissons de l'ile du Destin sans se faire repérer avant !

Riku n'osait même pas imaginer toutes les blagues qu'il pourrait faire à Sora (lui mettre un poisson dans le caleçon lui paraissait une bonne idée)

Kairi aimerait échapper à la présence plutôt encombrante de Pluto, qui n'arrêtait pas de la suivre partout.

Naminé aurait aimé, si elle n'avait pas été aussi gentille, couper une bonne fois pour tous les cheveux de Marluxia !

Roxas aimerait pouvoir dormir avec Axel sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte.

Axel aimerait pouvoir dormir avec Roxas sans risquer de se faire tuer par ledit Roxas.

Xemnas souhaiterait échapper de temps à temps à ses Simili, et rester seul.

Ansem le Sans-cœur se disait qu'assurément, ce serait d'autant plus amusant s'il détruisait le monde en restant invisible.

Xehanort pensait que s'il avait été invisible, il n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes.

Le Roi Ansem pensait également que s'il avait été invisible, il aurait pu arrêter la machination de Xehanort.

Le Roi Mickey voudrait enfin cacher ses affreux appendices qui lui servaient d'oreilles !

La Reine Minnie donnerait ce pouvoir à Daisy, parce qu'elle en avait marre de voir sa tête à ses côtés.

Donald pourrait enfin visiter plus en détail la Rivière Intemporelle…

… et Dingo profiterait de ce pouvoir pour le ramener directement à la maison !

**FIN**

**_J'ai vaguement l'impression que c'est toujours la même chose... u.u_**


End file.
